The End
by hellomynameismarcy
Summary: Dan turned 30 two weeks ago. Ellie just turned 21. Dan realizes that he can't be on youtube forever so he uploads his last video with pain in his heart. Ellie has been watching Dan since she was 13. Is this the last she will see of him? Is this really the end?
1. The last video

"Thanks for the journey guys, this was the most fun I've ever had. Maybe I'll see you around some day. I love you all my little Danosaurs."  
The video uploads and I stare out the window. This is it. That was it. It's all over. I put my head in my hands and tears spill out of my eyes. Nothing has ever been so close to me. Flashbacks of meeting fans go through my head. I remember the last radio show I did with Phil. But it's done now. It's over. Phil runs into my room. He knows that I was uploading my last video today.  
"Dan? Are you okay?" He asks.  
I jump up and yell "No Phil! I'm not fucking okay!"  
He comes up to me and hugs me. We don't do this often. We're friends.  
"They'll never forget you. I promise." He says.  
I decide to give into the hug. I let a sob out and more tears slip down my face.

*Ellie's POV*

I log into youtube and see that dan has a new video up. My heart leaps and I click on his page. I look at the newest video. Oh no. Oh god no. The video is titled "Goodbyes". Phil made the same video a long time ago. This is his last video. I've been watching Dan since I was thirteen and I'm twenty one now. Dan just turned thirty, two weeks ago. I carefully click play and tears spill down my cheeks.  
"Hello internet. My name is Dan. I've had this channel for thirteen years. But it's time to say goodbye. You guys have made a huge impact on my life. Thank you so much. But it's gotten to a point where I just can't do this anymore. This can't be my life's work. I wish so much that it could be. But it can't. When I started this in 2009 I hated everything about myself. But you guys made me feel happy. Like I belonged somewhere. Thanks for the journey guys, this was the most fun I've ever had. Maybe I'll see you around some day. I love you all my little Danosaurs."  
The video ends. I go face down into a pillow and scream. My best friend, Rosie, runs into the room and says  
"You saw it, didn't you?"  
I curl up and don't say anything. She comes over to me and wraps one arm around me. We don't do this very often.  
"He'll never forget his Danosaurs."


	2. One last time

*one week later*

*Ellie's POV*

I wake up and squint my eyes. Bright light is shining through the window. I can hear Rosie making breakfast. I slowly get up and stretch. Maybe today I would be happy. But that heavy feeling is still in my chest. I sit on the window seat and look down at all of the people walking along the sidewalks and the cars along the streets. I remember the first day here. I was eighteen and I was really nervous about moving to London. But it has always been my dream to move here. And we got a good deal on the apartment. I think back on the events of this year. The only huge event was me finishing college. I went to a film and photography school. Rosie opens the door and says,  
"Hey, I made pancakes."  
"You don't know how to make British pancakes." I say, still staring out the window.  
"True, but Delia Smith does."  
I force a smile and walk into the kitchen. Plates were already set up. She's trying to make me feel better. I want to feel better. I don't see how I could be so attached to a person that I've watched on a screen. A person I've watched for nine years... I sit down and start to eat the pancakes. She didn't do such a bad job.  
"I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything?" I say.  
Rosie shakes her head and I walk back into my room to get dressed. I pull out a sweatshirt and some jeans. I don't really care about how I look right now. I do run a brush through my hair though. I through a pair of sneakers on and walk out the door. I about half way there when I trip over my own feet and fall on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" I hear someone say behind me.  
"I'm fine." I say quietly as I brush the dirt from my jeans.  
I turn around and my eyes fill up with tears. It's Dan. This was like every fanfiction I've ever read. The girl falls and Dan is behind her.  
"Hi..I'm Ellie. I'm a huge fan." My voice cracks.  
I've only ever met Dan once before this. I was at Playlist Live 2014 with Rosie. We were both thirteen and I couldn't have been happier. I was going through a really tough time then and it lasted for years. But Dan and Phil had helped me get through it.  
"Hi Ellie. Please don't cry." he says.  
I realize that warm tears are slipping down my face. Dan pulls me into a hug but it doesn't last. Before I know it he is walking away and I will probably never see him again.


	3. Get over it

*two days later*

"Fuck Ellie! Get over it!" Rosie shouts at me.  
I ignore her and put my headphones on. My Chemical Romance blasts into my ears.

Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you slide to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst thing I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Rosie rips my headphones off.  
"Listen to me! You can't go around being upset all the time. He's done on youtube, deal with it!"  
"You don't fucking understand! You will never understand..." I say.  
"Make me understand!" She shouts.  
I guess I can understand her anger. Or maybe she's just worried. I stomp out of the room and slam my bedroom door. I make sure it's locked and run over to my window seat. I stare out at the tiny people and cars. One of them is Dan. And I owe him everything. When I was thirteen my only wish was to die. I wanted nothing more. Everything I did was shit and I couldn't make my parents or friends happy. I didn't fit in and I didn't have many friends. I was on the verge of killing myself when I discovered Dan and Phil. I found Dan first. He made me laugh for the first time in a long time. He made me smile and made me feel like I belong somewhere. Like I was good enough. And he doesn't even know.


End file.
